Objection
by XAXRX
Summary: Someone Crashed Bella and Edwards wedding... D I S C O N T I N U E D ! ! !
1. I object

Here I was, so close to changing my life forever. I counted the seconds in my head.

60

I couldn't wait. Even though I had no idea were the honeymoon was. After all this I would be a vampire.

50

Before she went rushing into her place infront of me, Alice had said.  
"Goodluck... sister!" then squeeled.

45

I clutched the flowers in my hand. Freesia's Edward said that's how my blood smelled, Maybe it would cover that up. There was almost 100 of them. The bridesmaid's had purple roses, So hard to find, but Alice made it possible.

15

Ok this is it. Charlie was at my left, it was time.

5

Isabella Cullen.

Then the curtain opened so slightly that people couldn't see me yet. Alice went out first, I heared everyone gasp at her perfection. Next was angela, she had been the only HUMAN friend that stayed with me when Edward had left. Then right before me Rosalie started to walk. I waited 20 more seconds. Then the curtain completely opened. Everyones gaze turned to me. I hated the attention even on my wedding day. I tried to block there gaze. But I only saw edwards. I tried not to trip Then my face would be so red, people would think I'd explode. before I knew it I was at the arch. Alice had planned this so nicely. In the medow, everything was purple and white. If it were up to me I would have just went to vegas wearing a black prom dress. Oh well I let Alice have her I wouldn't have her dress me up like a barbie after this. I smiled so big that I thought my mouth would fall off. A silly thought. The vows went by so fast before I knwe it, the preist was saying any objections. Then in the back the curtain moved and a tall figure came out.

"I object." He said

It was jacob. He was no less then 3 feet away from us. Edward tightend his grip on me.

"May I ask why?" The preist said.

Jacob grew a grin on his face.  
"She loves me" He said.

Shock crossed my face as the crowd flew in to gasps. Edward was infront of me now.

"Go away Jacob." edward said.

"You first." He replied


	2. Kill

"Alice," I said, handing her to flowers I was clutching in my hand, "Get everyone out of here now." She nodded. Before I knew it everyone was on there way to the Cullens' house... My house.

I was sitting down hugging my knees to my chest. Edward was a foot in front of me. And Jacob two feet infront of him.

"Jacob," Edward began "Why don't you just dissapper again and leave us alone." He soft velvet voice made it sound like a threat.

"What if she wants me to stay?" Jacob replied. Edward turned to me.  
Then looked back at Jacob.

"I don't think she'd enjoy that for the same reason you do mutt. Now I really don't want to kill you on my wedding day, so for your own good you should leave." Jacob didn't say a thing.

Edward turned around to me. But behind him I saw a giant maroon Wolf. It came charging toward us.

"Edward behind you!" I screamed. He quickly jumped out of the way and placed me by a pillar. I saw Jacob smash his head on the arch.

"Hang on Bella." Edward said. He turned and I grabbed his sleeve. He turned around "I'll be right back." He said I let go of his sleeve and he ran off to the wolf.

How can someone say 'I'll be right back', when there fighting a wold the size of a lion! I didn't want them to get hurt. But I was human I couldn't do a thing. I felt so helpless. I hated that feeling.

I saw Jacob ram into Edward. For the first time I saw Edward fall. I came out in tears. I leaned against the pillar and just cried. It was all I could do. I saw the giant wolf walk towards me, with it's had tilted.

Edward got up, not a scratch on him, and rushed over to me. He sat down next to me and formed a cage of protection around me.

"You see the pain you cause her dog." He said over my head. I saw Jacob quickly run behind the curtain, and back as Jacob.

"Bella," He said as he reached for me. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"I hate you Jacob." I said my face in Edwards shirt. I really didn't mean it. But it was the closest thing I felt right now. I wanted to run. Or better I wanted them to be Edward and Jacob, not Vampire and werewolf. But it was to late for that.

"How come you won't figure it out yet." Jacob said "You are in love with me. If he hadn't come back, this could have been are wedding."

I hated the idea of that. Edward got up and walked infront of Jacob.

"You ever say anything like that again I won't hesitate to kill you. I'm giving you a chance now to run." He said.

Jacob wouldn't give up. He gave me a stare then walked into the forest. I knew he wouldn't give up. He would be back.

Edward sat next to me and held me again.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said. "If he does this again I will kill him."

I heard Edward say the word kill about 5 times today.

That was the word of my life kill...


	3. New Family

After Jacob left, Edward picked me up and carried me back to the Cullen house... again, my house.

I saw Carlisle and Esme talking at the table, Emmet and Jasper watching TV and Alice, was right in front of us.

"What happened Edward." He put me down and explained all that happened.

"We have to leave earlier." Carlisle cut in. "Maybe they won't find us. We already bought the house, and we are free to leave whenever."

Edward nodded. And we went upstairs to his room. We saw a small peice of paper folded on the radio. Edward picked it up unfolded it the a few seconds later handed it to me. it said,

Bella,

I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I will not give up. I will be back and you will  
Come with me. It would be easier if you would just stop  
Being so stubborn and admit you love me too. He left you he can do it again.  
Bella, I love you.

Love,  
Jacob Black

"He wouldn't dare come back." Edward said so low I had to figure out the words.

"I know Jacob," I said "He'll probrably try, until he's dead" I knew I felt regret for saying this, but right now he was the lowest thing on earth.

"That won't be a problem." Edward said.

:_*~!~*_:

I sat in Edwards room on the floor. All the furiture was already at the new house in Maine. I wanted to remeber this house. It was beautiful, and it was were everything started. Unlike everyone else I wanted to remember my human life.

There were so many things that happened. Like my discovery in Vampires and Werewolfs. And Alice proved that even a vampire could be a pixie. I half waited for a sea monster to come out of the lake behind the house.

Alice had talked about how it's hard to be a newborn. All of them had told me over and over. I was tired of it. I think they expect me to get scared and not want to be one of them. Yeah right.

I was excited to go to a new house with my new family. If it was as beautiful as this one. I loved Forks, it had given me my life. I wanted to see what else Forks had to offer. But at the same time I wanted to run away from it.

"Are you coming Bella?" Suddenly Edward was right next to me. I looked down then at him.

"No I figured I'd stay eher for the rest of my boring life, maybe I'll go out with mike." I said sarcasticly. with a grin.

"Very humorus Bella" Edward said, smiling.

We both got up and started walking. Then a giant wolf crashed through the window....


	4. When am I wrong?

Before the wolf could land on us, Edward pulled me out of the way. I knew he wouldn't give up, and I hated him for that. Why can't he get over the fact, I don't love him. well not in a romantic way. Then again I felt helpless.  
Edward got up and went in front of the wolf.  
"There are 6 other vampires in this house, I don't really think you should risk that." Edward said  
The wold made a growling sound. Edward sighed.  
"Jacob, I really don't want Bella to watch me kill you." He said softly, answering an unsaid question. The wolf made another sound.  
"That's very brave, I give you credit for that." Edward said turning away. I saw Jacob edge forward.  
"I know what your doing dog." Edward said not turning around "Your are worse then I thought."  
I saw Jacob jump up. I did the only thing that came to my mind, I jumped infront of Edward. I felt the wolf land on me, felt a snap as we hit the ground, then I blacked out....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I heard Carlisle's voice. I knew I was in the hospital. Again. I heard Edwards voice next.  
"Carlisle," Edward Began "Do you know when she'll wake up?" He sounded worried. But anger over took that.  
"She has a broken arm and rib. Nothing to serious. I'm shocked that worse didn't happen." Carlisle answered. "She should wake up any moment now.  
My head hurt as I tried to remeber what had happened. Jacob was a wolf, and I jumped infront of Edward. I wish I could have done more. I try to help. And I always ended up in a hospital. I knew edward wouldn't have been hurt. I just reacted naturally.  
"Your lucky mongrel." Edward said.  
Oh no Jacob was here good thing were in a public place.  
"You would be rotting away in the dirt right now if worse happened to her. I'm tired of giving you warnings."  
It still scared me when he sounde like... like a vampire. A deadly soft voice. I heard Jacob scoff.  
"You could have killed her. And you say you love her." Edward said. I heard him struggle to say the last words. Jacob was silent. I figure it was time they knew I was awake. I opened my eyes.  
"Bella!" Edward said trying not to yell. "He was sitting next to me. I saw Jacob in the corner.  
"Thank god your awake. Do you still trust werewolves?" He said giving Jacob a deathly stare.  
"No," I whispered "I don't" Jacob walked forward. Then left. I knew I would see him again... someday....  
"Bella, Carlisle said that you will be out of here by tonight. All you have is a brace." Edward said. I looked at my left arm.  
"I hate it when your right" I said  
"When am I wrong..." edward said playfuly.


	5. Back

2 years later.

It's been two years. I thought walking dawn the hall. Only a year of being a vampire, and I could already control myself. I stopped when I reached the end of the hall. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, but I did look better. I had blonde highlights in my brown hair. Purple eyes. And pale white skin. I saw Edward come up behind me in the mirror.  
"Your more beautiful then Rosalie. But that's not saying much." He said We both knew, well I knew that Rosalie was 10 times as beautiful then me.  
"Nice try," I said "Not going to that dance. I already had THAT human experience remember." I remembered That day 3 years ago. I didn't hate it, just didn't enjoy it.  
"Why because your immortal now, I lost my way of making you do whatever I saw." I sighed.  
"I didn't do everything you asked me to do...." I said.  
He chuckled. The school here was better then the one I went to in Forks. It taught more. Well not that I needed to know.  
I hunted that night to get ready for school the next morning.

~*:!:*~

Me Edward and Alice walked to the front of the house.  
" Can we take my car today?" I asked. I havn't drove to school in MY car yet.  
Edward didn't like not taking his Volvo. Finally he sighed.  
"Sure" He said. I grabbed the keys I had hanging from the rack we had in the garage. I walked out to my car. A Dark Blue Audi. I missed my truck but this car did work better.  
I did like to ride fast it reminded me of running. Now I knew why all the Cullens drove so fast.  
"It's nice to go over 100 when your driving." Edward said smiling. My old truck didn't go over 60. I shot him a glance and turned back to the road.  
When we got there Edward didn't have first hour with me. But luckily Alice did. We got throught the first three hours fast. I'm glad I went hunting. Then lunch. We had to stnad i n line even though we didn't eat. My family called them 'props' just like out text books.  
When we sat down I saw someone staring at us. My power was I could 'borrow' another vampires power if I was close enough to them. I borrowed Edwards. t was the most useful. I looked at the boy again.

'Why do they all sit over there, don't they want to have friends. the one with the dirty blonde hair is beautiful. All the girls are. maybe I should talk to them....'

I rolled my eyes. Typical. I gave Edward back his power.  
"Is it just me or was today more boring then the rest?" I asked.  
"It's just you." Edward said with a grin. We were almost to the car. I smelled a werewolf.  
As we turned I saw a figure leaning on my car.  
"Told you I'd be back." The figure said....


	6. Taken

2 years later.

It's been two years. I thought walking dawn the hall. Only a year of being a vampire, and I could already control myself. I stopped when I reached the end of the hall. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, but I did look better. I had blonde highlights in my brown hair. Purple eyes. And pale white skin. I saw Edward come up behind me in the mirror.  
"Your more beautiful then Rosalie. But that's not saying much." He said We both knew, well I knew that Rosalie was 10 times as beautiful then me.  
"Nice try," I said "Not going to that dance. I already had THAT human experience remember." I remembered That day 3 years ago. I didn't hate it, just didn't enjoy it.  
"Why because your immortal now, I lost my way of making you do whatever I saw." I sighed.  
"I didn't do everything you asked me to do...." I said.  
He chuckled. The school here was better then the one I went to in Forks. It taught more. Well not that I needed to know.  
I hunted that night to get ready for school the next morning.

~*:!:*~

Me Edward and Alice walked to the front of the house.  
" Can we take my car today?" I asked. I havn't drove to school in MY car yet.  
Edward didn't like not taking his Volvo. Finally he sighed.  
"Sure" He said. I grabbed the keys I had hanging from the rack we had in the garage. I walked out to my car. A Dark Blue Audi. I missed my truck but this car did work better.  
I did like to ride fast it reminded me of running. Now I knew why all the Cullens drove so fast.  
"It's nice to go over 100 when your driving." Edward said smiling. My old truck didn't go over 60. I shot him a glance and turned back to the road.  
When we got there Edward didn't have first hour with me. But luckily Alice did. We got throught the first three hours fast. I'm glad I went hunting. Then lunch. We had to stnad i n line even though we didn't eat. My family called them 'props' just like out text books.  
When we sat down I saw someone staring at us. My power was I could 'borrow' another vampires power if I was close enough to them. I borrowed Edwards. t was the most useful. I looked at the boy again.

'Why do they all sit over there, don't they want to have friends. the one with the dirty blonde hair is beautiful. All the girls are. maybe I should talk to them....'

I rolled my eyes. Typical. I gave Edward back his power.  
"Is it just me or was today more boring then the rest?" I asked.  
"It's just you." Edward said with a grin. We were almost to the car. I smelled a werewolf.  
As we turned I saw a figure leaning on my car.  
"Told you I'd be back." The figure said....


	7. Trouble

I sat in my room for a day, thinking of how I was going to get edward back without them killing him. I still wasn't sure, but I knew I was wasting time. I grabbed a coat, so humans wouldn't suspect anything. then went out the door. Alice would know what I was doing and tell the Cullens.  
I took the credit card Edward gave me, and my keys to the Audi. There was no need to take anything else with me. But just in case I took my cell phone. I would need to pay some kind of coust. I opened to door so quietly no one could here and ran out. I wasn't sure were to start. I got in my car and turned to key. I tried to follow the scent.  
It felt like Edward had left me again. I heard the voice in my head.  
'No I told you not to follow me! stop!' I ignored it this time I didn't want that voice to get to me.

I drove as fast as I could. finally I had to stop to fill up my car. I got out and put the wire in my car. I leaned against the front while the numbers went higher and higher. I sighed. The trail was fading away. I saw three guys staring at me. I knew there was going to be troble.


End file.
